Child's Play
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: She was always so childish and one day, Minato was ready to change that. Though, he finds that you can't change someone without finding out something new about yourself as well. KushinaxMinato Oneshot please enjoy! :D


**Child's Play**

**Hi, hi, hi! Goody here with yet another pwnsomely awesomesauce oneshot concerning the loveliness that is KushinaxMinato! Woot! Power to the couple! XDXDXDXD I hope that you enjoy this fic since I did in fact write it and hope my fans/readers/stalkers/friends, or WHOEVER enjoys it! Read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else all the awesome characters would still be alive and I'd somehow incorporate Sasuke being a door-to-door Girl Scout cookie sales (she) man…**

* * *

Normal Point of View

The team had just gotten back from a mission they had together and…well, let's just say that things didn't quite go as planned.

Sure, the mission itself was a success but other than that it was a living iceberg between two members of their squad.

"You know what, Namikaze! You SUCK!" The fiery girl screeched towards the blonde boy.

He scowled at her childishness, even though they both were only still genin. He had to be the mature one because he loathed the idea of bringing himself down to her level.

"I refuse to play along with you, Uzuma-!" Just as he was about to speak his disapproval his face was met with the typical navy blue ninja sandal that have magically flown from the redhead's hand.

So, in other words: She chunked the shoe at him because she could more or less not care about what he had to say.

Yeah, Mikoto tried to not laugh at the prospect of the shoe having some nasty, not-supposed-to-be-on-a-face substance now planted across the left side of Minato's face.

Kushina just stuck her tongue out at her angered teammate and was about to stomp away when she was grabbed by her hair and stopped dead in her tracks.

She grimaced that someone would pull her short, ugly hair and knew it was her rival right away.

"Not so fast, tomato! You're going to learn some respect towards me." She just scoffed at how stupid he must be to actually think she'd waste her time trying to respect _him_ of all people.

She twisted as far as she could so he could see her glinting gray-blue eyes torn into slits.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hair." She said slowly, deadly. Making Mikoto and Jiraiya inch away from the scene, trying not to image what could happen to Minato.

He seemed to rethink his logic for a moment but otherwise stayed in that position holding a bunch of her hair in his clenched fist.

"No. Not until you agree to spend a whole day with me tomorrow." He said, wondering what made him think he could survive a complete day with the devil's daughter.

"Ugh, since I have to BE somewhere right now, I'll go ahead and agree with you. But, be expecting a punch in the kisser tomorrow too!" She sighed when he released her and she walked up with a frown upon her blushing face.

He too walked off; trying to come up with some things for the two to do that would make even Kushina cringe. He decided to go to the Uchiha girl for some ideas since her and the hothead were friends.

* * *

"Ah, Mikoto-san! Can I ask for your help?" He said, drawing the girl's attention away from watering her family's flowers.

"Sure, but I was almost sure Kushina would've buried your head somewhere and spread your limbs across the village by now." The black-eyed girl laughed nervously at her comment and how the blue-eyed genin gawked at her.

After a few minutes of Minato having that 'what-the-crap' look on his face, she decided to say, "Sooo, what do ya' need help with, haha?

"What grosses Kushina out? I let go of her hair because she decided to spend a whole day with me tomorrow." He stated, once again being met with a surprised face from an Uchiha.

"Hmm, well one time I dragged her into a play and she ran out of the building gagging at how much she hated romance…then, she's afraid of having people close to her face. She says it's 'cause she has this personal space thing but I don't know." The other genin tried to come up with some ideas, still wondering what Minato was up to.

"Oh, and she is really self conscious about public baths and being naked around people since she refuses to go to the hot spring with me anymore." She added as another thought.

Though, he just smirked at this newfound information on the temperamental girl and nodded once in thanks before going home to plan out his entire revenge for everything she'd ever done to him.

* * *

Kushina trudged sleepily towards their training field at six o'clock in the morning to meet up with the boy that made her blood boil in an instant.

Why had she thought he meant this early was beyond her but it was technically supposed to be all day.

She walked up the closest tree and curled up against the trunk while lying on one branch, falling asleep.

"Hey! Get down, Uzumaki!" Was Minato's voice, yelling up at her from down below only thirty minutes later.

She opened her sleepy eyes once more that morning and fell out of the tree while trying to stretch her sore muscles.

"Ow…" Kushina bluntly grunted, wondering why the blonde hadn't criticized her yet.

Before she could register what he was doing, he was on top of her. His blue eyes so close to her darker, gray ones that her voice hitched in her throat as she looked for a way to get out of the situation.

Luckily, before she suffered from a panic attack he had gotten up only commenting by saying, "you let your guard down."

With him now a safer distance away from her, she stood up still uneasy.

"So, Namikaze, what do you have planned as torture today? Blowing bubbles in the park like a lil' kid?" She laughed but was otherwise serious.

He rolled his eyes and continued to look at the girl, wondering why his heartbeat had been pouncing out of his chest when she was below him.

Minato didn't know it but, maybe it was because for once…he was in control of her and she was vulnerable to him. Yet, he made the mistake by not taking advantage of that moment.

"No, we're going to the public baths and just talk, you and me." Just at the mention of public baths and having to be nude around anyone, Kushina's mouth got dry and she began to get nervous.

Noticing her unusually reproachful face, he decided to play around, acting as if he didn't know about her fear of nudity around others.

"Hmm? What's wrong? We should really get going before the place fills up with too many people…" And she was off, power walking towards the bathhouse also known as Konoha's public hot spring for those who didn't care about the gender ones.

Though, older people knew that it was mostly meant for couples who wanted to go and rent out a certain bath but Minato didn't bother to tell the girl that he'd already paid the owner to let them be alone.

"COME ON, MINATOOOO!" Kushina yelled from farther up the path going to and from the training field. He began to sprint towards her to catch up, already planning on enjoying his day.

Though, it might not only have been the revenge he was looking for. Perhaps it might also be just the fact that he could spend time with the redhead alone.

* * *

"Haha, come out Kushina! Geez, you're acting like someone's going to pull out and slit your throat with a dull kunai if you step out of the doorway, geez." Minato joked, his tanned chest barely rising out of the water as he watched the girl before him.

She had the towel wrapped tightly around her frail, athletic body as her ivory skin blended with the soft fabric covering her.

"Hold your toads, Blondie!" She said in that mock-disgust voice of hers as her feet pattered over to the edge of the steamy water, contemplating her chances of actually getting out of this without furthering her embarrassment.

Sadly, it just wasn't her lucky day.

Minato's warm, wet palms wrapped themselves around her ankles and she momentarily let go of her towel instinctually to try and keep her balance.

In short, Kushina was now in the water, soaked from head to toe. Her towel left abandoned where she had previously stood.

It really hadn't been his intention to get her to drop her towel but it was somewhat pleasing to know that there was no longer the possibility that she could strangle him with the object.

She made her way to the opposite side of the rather small hot spring stall and sunk lower into the water, her head just sticking out of the water, eying the blonde thirteen year old on the other end.

He sighed at how difficult she made things and decided to start with the romance torture that Mikoto had mentioned to him yesterday.

"You know, you're really pretty when you're trying to hide…" He said softly, enchantingly while moving slowly closer to the redhead.

She did a double-take, wondering if what she heard really just came from the blonde's mouth before realizing she was already cornered.

"Na-Namikaze…I'd watch where hands linger to if I were you. I'd hate to have to drag you to Tsunade-sensei to sew on fingers." She hissed, though with her voice shaking, the genin knew that she was only trying to make him rethink what he was doing.

He closed in on Kushina, coming only a foot from touching her before planting his arms on either side of her head and recreated their scene earlier at the training grounds.

Minato smiled hotly at the girl once again below him who had her ever-changing emotional eyes widened at the sight of his confidence.

"Kushina…why do you not like me?" He asked, looking into her orbs, searching through her heart like her eyes were only just a mirror.

Finding some leverage against a rock that had been landscaped beneath her, she slid underwater, swimming out of his reach before popping her head above the surface.

"I don't like your know-it-all attitude and the way you think you can just sway my emotions by taking advantage of my fears. You didn't actually think Mikoto-san would just tell you without warning me, did you?" Kushina smirked, enjoying the stunned look on his face.

He swallowed his pride in that moment and decided if she was going to play the childish, naïve girl then he might as well join in on the game of catching her.

Minato was quickly beside her in a moment. One hand wrapped her small wrists and other underwater keeping her leg from kicking him by holding her upper thigh.

The position itself was very suggestive; Kushina found out and immediately turned scarlet like her hair at their relentlessly close bodies.

About the same time, Minato had recognized this fact as well and made it final mission to get in the last word of this argument.

"I like you, though." And then his lips closed the distance between them as he admitted how he felt about the headstrong genin teammate.

However, their scene was quickly ruined by a, umm, rather perverted distraction…

"Woo-hoo! Way to go, boy! I knew you'd end up a great person like me!" Jiraiya yelled from over the other side of the wall with tears of joy streaming down his face.

The two genins just blushed at being seen together naked, kissing, and in a public bathhouse nonetheless.

"Never speak of this to anyone?" They said simultaneously, backing away from each other like they had just been caught in a murder.

Both the blonde and the redhead nodded in agreement before quieting to think about how long their sensei had been watching them.

"You pedophile loser! You better be heading for the hills, old geezer! 'Cuz, I'm going to be killing you otherwise!" Kushina cheered, pumping her fist violently in the air while jumping to her feet.

It was a disturbing moment of silence when the girl noticed the nosebleed coming from the toad sannin and felt those all-too familiar arms wrap around her and jerk her back into the water.

With a flustered, angry face she looked around, wondering what would be able to compensate the most effectively for a weapon.

But, picking up on her cannibalistic vibes, Minato decided that he should spare his teacher the punishment that would otherwise ensue and kissed Kushina once more to calm her.

Internally he sighed at how the day hadn't turned out the way he had planned, yet, somehow he was quite satisfied with the improvised results.

* * *

**OKIE DOKIE! Haha, this is my version of them as kids! I know that it's weird (thank you all for noticing this…really) and I hafta say that I tried UBER hard to not curse at all in the making of this oneshot and believe I've succeeded! I take no blame if one had slipped its dirty-mouthed way into some sentence…**

**I hope you liked it enough to faaaaaaave, subscribe me, alert me, and/or check out my other KushinaxMinato fics! You know you wanna! :D**

**~~Goody-chan**


End file.
